


hot, boiling rage

by orphan_account



Series: Keith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, keith week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he liked anger, all the comfort it brought him. until it didn't.
keith week 2k16 day 1: anger





	

Blood pumping through his veins, adrenaline coursing through his very being. The feeling of anger, the feeling of rage.

 

See, Keith was not the type to be gentle or "slow and steady" towards things. He would rather jums into things headfirst and think about it later. And this -  _anger -_ was the easy way out, the solution for him. And he liked it so. It got him things, it got him a reputation and respect.

 

_But was it respect?_

 

 That day at the Garrison, he remembered it well. That ratbag Iverson brought down Shiro, and Keith had lashed out. The very man that praised Shiro is now using his brother as an example for  _failure?_ All the stops he place for himself to even stay in the Garrison broke, all due to his reckless use of an emotion that no authority would tolerate well. He lunged at Iverson - that bastard - and shouted at him, the students flocking around the sight in shock. When the guards came over and pried Keith off the instuctor, the older man screamed in anger, shouting at him saying that he's expelled from the facility.

 

To this day, Keith still feels a twisted sense of satisfaction. Now, sitting on his rickety sofa in the worn-down shed that he called...a _home_ , he felt at peace as if nothing were to anger him anymore. It feels weirdly nice, nothing can and will bother him.

 

Well, until _Shiro_  came back. And in no good condition either. Ketih was angry, angry that Shiro left him alone when he had nobody else. And he  _knows,_  he _knows_ that he shouldn't be acting like a spoilt brat. That all this is unjustified anger, that he doesn't have the right.

 

So he shuts up, deals with it, and bottles everything. Lets out a couple of slivers during simulations and battles through his impulsiveness. Smashes all his pent-up frustration into the training dummies.

 

Crosses his fingers and wishes that he doesn't explode in a firy ball of rage someday.


End file.
